An experience to remember
by Tarch
Summary: Hiccup undertakes yet another journey through his own fears.


It was yet another beautiful autumn morning in Berk. Chilly, but sunny. Skies clear, wind calm, nature silent. A beautiful paradise in which many people all around the world would love to live in. They'd want that more than anything. Why don't they live there though? What's the reason? Nobody has ever tried to search.

Hiccup was still dreaming… about Toothless, about their mutual love and friendship, about their sacrifices. Hiccup thanked the gods for letting him befriend Toothless. He is a better friend than any other human could ever be. What did Hiccup do to deserve such a blessing? A what did Toothless do to find Hiccup? Maybe the gods know why all this happened to the now inseparable pair.

Truth is that Hiccup was also dreaming about Astrid… his Astrid. It wasn't a joy anymore. His love was so big, and his heart so small. Toothless meant everything to Hiccup, and Hiccup feared he wouldn't find any piece of his heart left for Astrid. She was slipping away from his inside, and he didn't want her to go. He'd do anything to keep her warm in his self, but one can't have everything.

Hiccup's eyes burst out open. Breathing heavily, he was recovering from the nightmare he just had.

"Toothless?" He whispered to wake up his buddy. No response. "Toothless?" He said somewhat louder, but he didn't get any kind of answer. Hiccup got up to see his buddy. "Come on, bud-…" Hiccup saw what he saw. Toothless was gone.

So what? Maybe he went for a walk. That's not his style though.

Hiccup sighed. Why would Toothless leave without him? He never did that… okay, he did it when Hiccup gave him a new tail. But now? Hiccup didn't understand.

He lifted from his bed and stretched out with a huge yawn. Sun was already enlightening his room. He went downstairs to find his dad, Stoick, asleep. Hiccup didn't want to disturb him, and so he thought he's not hungry yet, and just slipped outside.

"Toothless?" Toothless was nowhere to be found. Hiccup shouted… not too loud though. He didn't want to wake up the entire village. "Oh come on bud… Where are you?" Hiccup looked at the roof of his house. Empty.

Fear was filling up his veins. What happened to his bud, to his eternal soul mate? If there would be anything wrong, he'd tell him… he'd tell his rider, his greatest friend. Because true friends have no secrets, and those who have are not friends, but only actors who play friends. And Toothless was no actor. He would never lie to Hiccup. Never.

Hiccup searched the entire village, but didn't find a single sign of his Dragon bud. He looked literally everywhere. Hiccup had to face the truth. Toothless was gone.

He never felt so left out and forgotten. His best friend abandoned him. He had nothing left, just an empty heart… And that freaked him out even more.

"Hi Hiccup!" He heard a familiar voice from behind. Hiccup turned around to see Astrid walking towards him. She saw his desperate eyes, and began to worry about Hiccup.

"Hiccup? What happened?" She asked.

"Toothless is gone, Astrid. He left." He replied with a shaky voice.

"Oh, my dear." Astrid whispered and squeezed Hiccup in a comforting hug. "I am sure he will return." Astrid whispered into his ear.

"I am not so sure, Astrid." Hiccup whispered back, barely holding his tears.

"He will, believe me."

She was there for him once. Snoggletog. Great Hall. Everyone had their dragons back, of except Hiccup. And there she was. Hiccup realized there would always be someone waiting for him, no matter what happened. His heart wasn't so empty anymore.

"Let's find him then?" Astrid suggested, finally releasing her hug. Hiccup didn't object.

"Well, what else can we do?"

And they started searching the woods. They searched the entire morning, noon, afternoon, through evening into late night. They didn't find him. Frustrated Hiccup arrived home after received a few comforting hugs and kisses from Astrid. He told Stoick what happened, and he'd just say that Toothless would return, just like he did during last Snoggletog.

Hiccup gave up searching after three days. He remembered what friendship is about… that friendship is about trust, about understanding. And Hiccup trusted Toothless more than anyone else. He trusted him… that he would return.

The pain was pressing Hiccup. Four days without Toothless. He slept many nights without him, but now… it was terrible. Hiccup needed to run away. He could feel that the woods are calling him. Hiccup didn't hesitate, and went there.

He was walking for hours, without a clear goal. He let the gods to guide him.

Footprints. Many footprints. Night Fury footprints! How many times Toothless walked around here? Maybe he was lost! Hiccup decided to follow them. They went through narrow forest paths, thick scrubs, rocky fields, and huge walls of dirt and rocks.

Rustling. Someone is near!

"Toothless?" Hiccup shouted. He heard the rustling once again. It came from behind thick bushes. Hiccup was stunned at what he saw on the other side. Was he drunk? No… he didn't drink anything. Was he tired? Couldn't be, it was still morning. Was he mentally deranged? Maybe…

He saw two black dragons, and two pairs of big yellow-green eyes watching him.

"T-… Toothless?" Hiccup quietly said. Yes… it was Toothless, and another Night Fury! All fears ran away from Hiccup. A broad smile appeared on his lips as he jumped forward to hug his Dragon. He stumbled, and fell to the ground.

Darkness.

Warm.

Something wet was massaging him.

He opened his eyes to see his buddy waking him up.

"Oh Toothless! I am so glad to see you again, bud!" Toothless wondered. What was his rider talking about? He never left him since Snoggletog, did he? Hiccup understood.

It was a dream.

"Alright bud, let's go fly." Hiccup suggested, and Toothless gladly agreed. They both went outside, where they met Astrid and Stormfly.

"Good morning, milady!" Hiccup respectfully greeted her, as they embraced each other. Toothless and Stormfly watched.

"Good morning to you too, Hiccup. Going for a flight?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah. Want to come along?"

"Sure!" Astrid accepted, as the pair exchanged sweet smiles before mounting their dragons and lifting into air.

Hiccup wasn't concerned about his feelings anymore. His love remained the same. But his heart got bigger.

For Berk, for Astrid, and for the Dragons, forever, and ever more!


End file.
